Broken
by XxXGrimmAngelXxX
Summary: Bel is on a mission with Fran when he gets attacked, it's obvious to his underling that something is wrong, and even to Gokudera. Can the three men work past their hatred and fix what has been broken? My summary is an EPIC FAIL... Gokudera/Fran/Bel
1. Breaking Bel

_Authoress Notes: Hello! This is my first time posting on this site, and I just wanted to let you know that I have never written anything even vaguely porn-like before so if this suck's just tell me, and I'll try my hardest to fix it! I just want to learn to write better :)_

_Also this Fic is going to turn into Gokudera/Fran/Bel so you have been warned!!_

_-----Chapter One-----_

_Hours ago Bel let a lazy feel encompass him as he made his way slowly down the 'dangerous' back alleys in Namimori. Any lower assassin would be on high alert, however he saw no need to avoid the thugs patrolling the area. No low life criminal and their clumsy blows could defeat the refined supremacy of a prince, and that was that._

_Hours later however, as Bel was slammed into a dingy wall, he silently cursed himself for his arrogance, cringing as probing hands slid under his baggy striped shirt. _

_He had, quite simply, been jumped by three men with features obscured by the black hoods of their sweatshirts. Normally the attack would not have fazed him; they were after all just the graceless slobs he imagined would inhabit the alleyways. The problem was they were graceless slobs with drugs. One syringe slammed into the side of his neck was all it had taken for his limbs to feel heavy, and give his attackers an easy target._

"_I love new toys," The man who had him pinned purred into his ear, "So much fun to break~."_

_Calloused hands pinched hard on his nipples eliciting a whimper from the barely struggling blonde boy, and Bel heard the three men laugh. Inwardly he felt humiliated at being into such a hopeless situation but outwardly he could do nothing to stop the shudders and gasps as strong hands ghosted down his stomach to the clasp of his belt. _

_The 26 year old tried hard to ignore the pain, not all physical, as one searching hand grabbed his member forcefully, kneading and rolling fingers until sensations took over will and Bel was hard._

"_See now, I knew you would enjoy this." a new deeper voice cooed gently, almost tenderly, as teeth grazed his earlobe. _

_Slowly, mockingly, his pants were dragged beneath his ankles, and a fistful of blonde locks were being used to shove his head down until he was almost bent double, and when the first man entered it took everything within his power not to scream out. The ruthless thrusts were tearing skin, and Bel could feel blood dribbling down his thighs. He was almost relived as he felt the stinging of the other mans come burning his insides, but the relief was short lived as the second man grabbed his hips with a bruising force. _

_The thrusting ensued and soon his attacker was ramming a spot inside of him that had the blonde trembling with uncontrollable pleasure. Bel was in a daze and hardly realized the third man had approached him until he felt the others member pressed against his lips. _

"_Suck whore." The third man commanded. "Suck or I'll kill you."_

_Reluctantly the prince opened his mouth, gagging as the other man pushed his entire length to the back of his throat. He licked and sucked, trying hard to ignore the moans of his tormentors._

_Soon Bel had brought the two men to orgasm, unwilling climaxing himself in the dirty alleyway. The man behind him pulled out letting him drop into a puddle of his blood and cum._

_The last thing he heard before blacking out was the retreating footsteps and laughs of his attackers._

_-----Chapter One END-----_

_Authoress Notes: Okay I won't add another chapter if nobody reviews saying they want me too!! Tell me if this was… Corny? Over Dramatic? Sounded like I was trying to hard? I won't get offended!! Now I'm gonna go try some of my brothers demon cookies (THEY ARE ORANGE!! COOKIES SHOULD NOT BE ORANGE!!) *skips off to kitchen*_

_P.S- If anyone is interested I included a small preview for chapter two, just in case anyone does end up wanting me to continue!_

_-----Chapter Two Preview-----_

_Fran was becoming vaguely annoyed. Actually that was an understatement, he was exceedingly annoyed. His stupid sempi had agreed to meet him almost two hours before, yet here he was, alone, searching through dimly lit, dingy alleys trying to find the idiotic man. _


	2. Finding Bel

_Authoress Notes: Sorry, it took me so long to write this chapter I'm in the middle of finals/final prep right now! Not that, that's much of an excuse…hopefully the next chapter will be longer! I re-wrote this like three times, it just didn't want to come out right!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of the amazingly supertastic characters in it. I wish I did!_

_-----Chapter Two----- _

_Fran was becoming vaguely annoyed. Actually that was an understatement, he was exceedingly annoyed. His stupid sempi had agreed to meet him almost two hours before, yet here he was, alone, searching through dimly lit, dingy alleys trying to find the idiotic man. _

_The green haired boy sighed heavily; the older man was most likely just off sulking about having to spend his visit to Japan with his "Un-cute kohai" and "the stupid bomb-brat". Honestly the Varia claimed Fran was the most annoying with his constant critism, but how could he EVER be as annoying as the blonde man? After all the "prince" was superior in every regard. _

_Fran pulled out his cell phone in annoyance, trying for what seemed like the fiftieth time to get through to Bel. _

"_The number you have dialed is currently unavailable, ple-"_

_Fran struggled to keep his face impassive as he snapped the phone shut. The one night Bel finally decides to leave his phone ON he can't be bothered to ANSWER IT. Storming around another corner he saw someone lying on the ground in a puddle, or something of the like. Probably some stupid druggie had over-dosed and passed out._

_Moving forward Fran was prepared to stomp on the unidentified man's head. Maybe killing the few brain cells the slob had remaining would make him feel better about his missing in action superior. _

_Suddenly Fran paused, staring at the figure closely, as if he was not fully prepared to believe who he thought he saw was real. He had realized who it was. _

_His sempai was lying prone on the ground, in the middle of a small pool of blood and some sticky substance Fran did not want to identify. Usually pristine blonde hair was tousled and coated in the substance from before. His tiara was laying a few feet away glinting in the moonlight. _

"_Bel-sempai," the green haired boy began timidly, trying to test for consciousness. "Bel-sempai are you okay?"_

_Fran was almost happy that he did not receive a reply as that was probably the single most stupid thing he possibly could have asked. Bending down to his superiors level the young illusionist tried to think of a plan. _

_He need to bring the prince somewhere safe, and fast. Gokudera's apartment was the obvious choice. Although the blonde would never forgive Fran for allowing the bomb user to see him so vulnerable desperate times call for desperate measures._

_Leaning down the green haired boy lifted his sempai carefully, thankful that his baggy striped shirt was so long. Moving away from the alley, Fran suddenly paused and turned around. Still holding Bel carefully he retrieved the tiara from the ground as well. There would be hell to pay if he forgot that. _

_-----Chapter Two END-----_

_Authoress Notes: Okay so more will happen next chapter! I promise! I'm sorry this chapter was rushed even despite the time it took me to put out…I love reviews and critism so send me hate mail or just plain old "write more damn you!" mail! Thank You for reading :) _

_-----People Who Reviewed-----_

_Thank you very much!! I'm going to start replying to reviews on this chapter! Apparently I'm equally slow between replying and writing! Sorry!_


End file.
